


Save It 'Til The Morning After

by terryh_nyan



Series: Halloween City [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutation, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/pseuds/terryh_nyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It could've been worse?”</i> Hinata sputtered those words like they tasted awful and his tongue wanted nothing to do with them – which, in fact, it didn't. “How, Komaeda? <i>How</i> could it have been worse?” Talking while running a thumb along his teeth didn't help him sound convincing, but he at least tried to sound profoundly unconvinced. “I was bitten by a werewolf!”<br/><br/>“And the hellhound ran right past you, Hinata–kun!” The underlying panic in his friend's – his <i>asshole</i> friend's – voice did nothing to make him feel better. “Imagine how much worse <i>that</i> would've been.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It 'Til The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> um so  
> a sort of _supernatural is a pretty common thing but still dangerous af_ au i have no idea how i came up with  
>  it just sort of happened and here you go  
> sorry for any eventual english mistakes i promise i try
> 
> _oohh don't say a prayer for me nooow_  
>  _save it til the morning afteeeeeer_

“ _It could've been worse_?” Hinata sputtered those words like they tasted awful and his tongue wanted nothing to do with them – which, in fact, it didn't. “How, Komaeda? _How_ could it have been worse?” Talking while running a thumb along his teeth didn't help him sound convincing, but he at least tried to sound profoundly unconvinced. “I was bitten by a werewolf!”

“And the hellhound ran right past you, Hinata–kun!” The underlying panic in his friend's – his _asshole_ friend's – voice did nothing to make him feel better. “Imagine how much worse _that_ would've been.”

“Oh, right, right. I'd almost forgotten about that part of our traumatic evening. Thanks, that's truly a huge comfort.” Hinata didn't mean to snap at Komaeda as much as Komaeda didn't mean to piss him off with his completely out of place positive thinking, but keeping the snark out of his voice was becoming as difficult as keeping the snarl locked inside his throat. His traitorous, increasingly-no-longer-human throat, which kept trying to force canine sounds out of his mouth with no regards for his dignity whatsoever.

“Hinata–kun, it's going to be fine” Komaeda said, because of course he would say that, it was just something Komaeda _did_. He took a step forward, his reflection peeking from the mirror as he tentatively put a hand around Hinata's shoulder. “Tanaka–kun already promised to be here by morning. We just have to endure tonight.” His fingers squeezed him in reassuring circles Hinata found himself leaning into.

“You left out the part” he mumbled around his thumb and index fingers, taking them off his canine when he started to feel stupid, “Where the night's still young. And still as much a full moon as when I was bitten _thirty minutes ago_.” Saying it only made him hyper-aware of the changes his body was undergoing, and Hinata regretted it instantly.

He recoiled, gripping the sink tight to avoid doubling over. Komaeda's reflection looked alarmed: his hands were on his back immediately, running up and down in calming motions as Hinata gasped and gaped.

Thirty minutes. It had already been thirty minutes. He tried his hardest not to remember that the average time a bitten human had before turning was forty-two. An hour at best, but Hinata had never fit into the  _at best_ category, and he doubted his curse of averageness was in the mood to do him any special favours now of all times.

“Hinata–kun” Komaeda murmured, concern seeping through his voice as he guided him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, “Breathe. We'll do it like we talked about, okay? It'll be over before you know it.” Hinata managed a frantic nod, and Komaeda helped him lean against the bathroom frame, his back to the bedroom door.

“Y-Yeah” he sucked in a harsh breath, “We...” _We'll lock me up inside this room. We'll barricade the window. We'll keep the curtains drawn and the moonlight out and_ it's never going to be enough.

Another wave of pain surged through his body. Komaeda was running a soothing hand through his hair now, whispering nonsense into his ear until the fit quieted down. That, too, was something Komaeda did. “It's going to be okay” he repeated, over and over like a comforting litany, planting soft kisses on his temple and forehead as Hinata's consciousness began to slip.

“Now” he growled. “You have to go, now.”

There were no conspicuous changes to his appearence, no furry coat and saber tail and hunched back, only a sharp set of fangs and claws Hinata was doing his damnedest to control. He'd seen enough werewolves that night to know nothing like that was coming, and that it wouldn't make it, or him, one bit less terrifying. “Lock the door behind you and...”

Komaeda nodded once. He ran his thumb along Hinata's cheekbone one more time, then let his hand fall. “I'll see you in the morning.”

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his claws deep into the bathroom door, biting hard on his lip to keep himself in check as long as he could, to buy Komaeda a few more seconds to get away. When he heard the door click, a wave of relief crashed over his shoulders like he'd never felt before.

Only then he unclenched his hands and let himself lose control. What had been building in the pit of his stomach pushed his way up in a low, desperate roar: he could feel the heat coursing through his body as 'Hinata' drifted in and out and something else tightened its grip on his mind.

Slowly, heavily, he opened his eyes to the darkness of the room, and what little of Hinata was still awake felt his blood turn to ice.

Komaeda was there. He was smiling at him, symphatetically, his back to the bedroom door, his hand still around the key turned inside the keyhole.

In the last few moments of awareness, Hinata cursed himself with all he had, because he should have seen it coming, because he should've  _known_.

He should've known that was something Komaeda did, too.

Throat burning with tears, rage, sadness, and a hunger that made him want to rip the world apart, Hinata howled and lunged for the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (h/c bingo prompt: trapped together  
> i'm SORRY)


End file.
